


Dreaming in City Lights

by kiwin_vyk1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Sweet, it's absolutely adorable let me be please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwin_vyk1/pseuds/kiwin_vyk1
Summary: The rain ruined everything.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Quinn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Dreaming in City Lights

The rain ruined everything. From under the night sky, harsh droplets poured as the woman seeked shelter. She sighed as she cursed her folly for not checking the skies, though the clouds seemed to have crept up unexpectedly. She could only wish for her familiar to remain safe under the harsh weather. Her hood sat heavy on her head, shielding her face only minimally as her body shivered. Though she would rather be in temperatures her body could be more acclimated to, Quinn would never trade anything for the fact that her fellow assassin undressed his blade cloak only to wrap it around her.

His cold hands brushed around her frigid frame, as she felt the weight of his cloak. Golden eyes darted to his dark brown ones, which focused on securely fastening the clothing on, until glancing at her, his face wet with the skies’ tears; it was unfair, she dared to think, at how much more attractive he appeared when he looked at her like that. Her heart skipped a beat for that cold-blooded Noxian. 

Water crashed onto the stone pavement at alarming speeds, much harsher from mere minutes ago. His large physique pressed against hers, catching the droplets onto his back. In contrast to his comforting actions, he cursed the cold rains of Demacia. She found it endearing, a small breath of joy escaped her lips, only for him to glare at her in annoyed confusion. He had not changed. 

As the dark continued to loom, street lights glared brighter to combat, yet revealed those used to the shadows. The Noxian’s attempts to flee into the darkness was thwarted by the scout, who spotted her feathery companion under sheltered radiance, with enough space for the mass. The man only grunted as he complied, being led to the sanctuary by his only ally in the city. The eagle pecked at the hem of the cloak on the wrong figure, unable to fly as his plumage was weighed down. The scout laughed as she carried her friend, hoping to warm him, as the assassin looked longingly towards the opposite direction. She placed her head against his chest as a playful gesture, teasing him of the warmth she provided. Though his words were sharp, he brought her closer with an arm. Oh how his actions conflicted with his words so. The lovers remained, in each other’s arms; though cold and dreary from the harsh world, a fire ignited in their souls to remain warm. A smile formed on the scout’s face, it has been a while since she experienced peace such as so. And as the gods forbade it, she fell asleep in the enemy’s arms.


End file.
